1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling pipe joint for passing a coolant for cooling a motor and to a motor cooling device including the cooling pipe joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a motor cooling device for removing heat which is generated when driving an electric motor or other motor (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-268667A).
A motor cooling device includes a cooling pipe through which a coolant passes for cooling a motor; and a cooling pipe joint which receives a cooling pipe so as to connect the cooling pipe to a cooling jacket or other member. In such a motor cooling device, it is sometimes necessary to finely adjust the length of the cooling pipe extending from the cooling pipe joint, after assembling the motor cooling device.
However, according to a conventional cooling pipe joint, the cooling pipe was fastened to the cooling pipe joint by welding etc., thereby making it impossible to pull out the cooling pipe from the cooling pipe joint or push in the cooling pipe to the cooling pipe joint so as to finely adjust the length of the cooling pipe extending out from the cooling pipe joint.